descent2efandomcom-20200213-history
Terrain
Some spaces on the map have a terrain type as defined by the color-coded line around the space or spaces. These spaces have effects on gameplay as listed below. Sometimes a colored line will surround multiple spaces. All spaces surrounded by a colored line follow the rules for that terrain type. Examples of the artwork are also listed below. Many map tiles also feature artwork that does not directly affect gameplay. All spaces on a map tile that are not surrounded by a specific colored line as listed here are treated as normal spaces regardless of the artwork. Obstacles Water Water spaces are defined by a blue line surrounding them. A space containing water costs two movement points to enter (instead of the normal cost of one). Any figure entering a water space must spend two movement points to enter or it cannot enter that space. When a large monster ends its movement adjacent to a water space, it may freely place its base in the water spaces without suffering any movement penalty. Pit Pit spaces are defined by a green line surrounding them. Each time a figure enters a pit space, that figure suffers two damage. A figure in a pit space cannot spend movement points. Other game effects that move a figure a number of spaces or place a figure in a different space without spending movement points can be used to exit a pit space. A figure in a pit space only has line of sight to adjacent figures, and only figures adjacent to a pit space have line of sight to a figure in that pit space. As an action, a figure in a pit space may remove his figure from the map and place it in an adjacent empty space; if there is no adjacent empty space, the figure cannot perform this action. Large monsters suffer the effects of entering and being in a pit space only if their movement ends or is interrupted so that each space they occupy is a pit space. Lava Lava spaces are defined by a yellow line surrounding them. A figure entering a space containing lava immediately suffers one damage. Any figure that ends its turn in a lava space is immediately defeated. Heroes that are defeated in this way place their hero token in the nearest empty space (from where they were defeated) that does not contain lava. A large monster is immediately defeated only if all spaces it occupies are lava spaces. Hazard Hazard spaces are defined by a yellow line surrounding them. Hazard spaces follow the same rules as lava spaces. Any effect or ability that applies to lava spaces applies to hazard spaces, and any effect or ability that applies to hazard spaces applies to lava spaces. Sludge Sludge spaces are defined by an orange line surrounding them. Like water spaces, a figure moving into a sludge space must spend 1 additional movement point or it cannot enter that space. Additionally, when a figure starts its turn or activation so that each space it occupies is a sludge space, its Speed is considered to be 1 and cannot be increased above 1 until the end of that turn or activation. Elevation Elevation is represented by a dotted red line along the edge of certain spaces. These lines, also known as elevation lines, block movement but not line of sight. A figure cannot move across an elevation line, but it can trace line of sight over one. Adjacent spaces separated by an elevation line are still considered to be adjacent. However, when a figure declares a Melee attack targeting a figure on the opposite side of an elevation line, the target figure adds one additional black defense die to its defense pool. If the attacking figure’s attack has the Reach keyword, the target does not add the additional black defense die to its defense pool. When determining movement for large monsters, elevation lines block movement. However, when ending or interrupting movement for large monsters, the monster figure may be placed on spaces containing elevation lines, as long as those spaces are empty. For example, a large monster may occupy two empty spaces separated by an elevation line. A figure with the “Fly” ability may move through elevation lines. Category:Overview